


Falling into Rhythm

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, i've been working on this forever no joke, like i've had this draft since july and just finished it??, older Eren, orchestra member levi, pop star eren, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a popstar, Levi Ackerman is a famous violin player. Their worlds get crossed when the two finally end up meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling into Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> So this is dedicated to my Ereri Secret Santa, @melposwrites on Tumblr! ^-^

The life of a pop star was never easy. It was grueling, and would consist of getting mobbed by the paparazzi and having the world believe the fake tabloids that the media would come up with. Although, it had its perks to Eren. He absolutely loved his fans that he had, and he enjoyed making music for the world to hear. It was all basically just a huge rush for him, and it was a lifestyle that he liked living. Although, he hadn't let fame get to his head at all. He tried to remain as humble as possible, considering he lived in a rather big house with his sister Mikasa and his best friend, Armin.

Lately, Eren has been stuck though. He had no inspiration for his next song, and he couldn't do anything about it. He read books, he listened to other music, he watched TV... nothing had come to mind whenever he would try to write. He was so lost; he had no idea what to write about. Sitting at his desk, Eren sighed and ran a hand through his tousled hair, his strong green eyes staring right at the sheet of paper on his desk. The paper was filled with crossed out words and ideas that were written in his rather messy handwriting.

Why has it been so hard to write lately? Why can't I just think of anything? He thought as he sat up in his chair, taking a swig from his water bottle and sighed. He picked the pencil back up and tapped it on the desk as he tried to figure out something to go with the song. He tried to find lyrics, a rhythm, an instrument, anything that would get him closer to finishing this song. His fans were waiting for his new song to be released, as well the media. He couldn't keep them waiting for too long. He wasn't the kind of person to disappoint, no matter who the person was.

The beige walls of his room set a nice feeling to it, it went well with the nice, deep red accent wall and the cool feeling of the hardwood floors. He had a couple paintings hanging up, which were painted by his mother. He liked the feel that it set in the room. The black comforter had suited the room as well, as well as the deep gray rug that was on the floor by his closet. The lamp illuminated the room nicely, better than the sun for now. He always kept his windows closed, due to any stray paparazzi or fan that had managed to figure out his address.

Although, the contents of his room were rather messy. His desk had pencil and eraser shavings on them. Snapped pieces of lead were everywhere, stray pencils were out of the pencil can. There were a few empty water bottles on the desk. The wastebasket in the corner of his room had crumpled papers surrounding it. Empty water bottles and papers that contained failed ideas were thrown all around the room. He had a few notebooks stacked up next to him, all with the pages fully filled in. Clothes were all over the floor, and the comforter on his bed was out of place.

"I give up for now..." He murmured quietly and pushed back his chair, standing up and walking out of his room, making his way downstairs where Armin and Mikasa were eating dinner. They both were dressed up, though, and it had confused Eren. Was there something going on today that he had completely forgotten about. "Did I miss a memo or something? Why are you guys dressed up so fancy?" He asked as he walked over to the table, seeing that they were eating leftovers that Mikasa had made them a few days ago.

"I knew you would forget." Mikasa said as she looked over at Eren and handed him the plate that was right next to her, motioning for him to eat. Eren took the plate and took some of the food out of container. "I bought us all tickets for the orchestra concert tonight, the one with the really famous violin player... I forgot his name. Anyway, after you're done eating, you need to take a shower and get dressed up formally, it looks like you haven't been doing anything but being trapped up in your room for the past two weeks; you also smell pretty bad."

Eren rolled his eyes and took a bite of the food, nodding as he had remembered that she had indeed bought the three of them tickets. It had slipped his mind that it was today, however. He hadn't been keeping track of what day it was; he was too obsessed with trying to finish that song. "The more I sit here, the more you're starting to sound like mom. Maybe I'll call you that from now on," he said before he had took another bite. That had caused Armin to try and stifle a giggle and Mikasa to just roll her eyes at him.

"I would prefer it if you wouldn't say that, thank you very much." Mikasa said as she had stood up from the table and walked to the kitchen, placing her plate in the sink and looking at Eren. She wore the red scarf that Eren had given her when she was a kid, a black long sleeved top, a red skirt, and a pair of black mid-thigh socks. Armin looked pretty good as well; he was wearing black dress pants with a long sleeved, light blue shirt. And then, there was Eren. He was wearing the same grey sweats that he has been wearing for a while, and a black t-shirt that had quite a few stains on it. To say the least, he was a mess.

Eren sighed as he continued to eat his dinner, his deep green eyes glancing over to the clock to check the time. It was around 6:30 P.M., although he was too lazy to bother checking the exact time, seeing as it is, it was almost that time anyway. "What time even is this concert, anyways? It might take me a while, I haven't change from these clothes for like a week or so." Eren said as he wrinkled his nose at the smell of the clothes. Ugh, Mikasa was right, I really do smell. He thought as he stood up and also put his dish in the sink. Armin was the slowest eater out of all of them, so it was no surprise that he was the last one to finish eating.

"Well... if we're going to this concert, then I had better start getting ready. If you need me, I'll be in the shower." Eren said as he started to make his way upstairs, going into his room and getting a pair of black dress pants, a tan long sleeved shirt, and a dark blue tie. He took the clothes and made his way into the bathroom, turning on the water. After he was done in the shower, he stepped out and grabbed a towel off the rack, drying himself off and roughly drying his hair as well. As soon as his hair was dry, he figured that he probably needed to start getting ready. He started to get dressed, stopping once he got to the tie. He never knew how to tie these things. He always would end up tying the entire thing in knots or getting himself tangled up in it. Either way, it never really ended up well whenever he would attempt to tie these devil-made contraptions.

"Armin! Can you come here for a minute?" Eren shouted down the stairs, picking up his red tie. Armin had probably already saw this coming, considering it was usually him that had to tie them. What Armin didn't understand was how he could show Eren how to do it so many times, but have him mess up somewhere along the way and never get it right. Armin ultimately gave up after that, so he just got used to tying all of Eren's ties when they had to go out to a concert or a fancy place: usually anything that would include a tie. Armin walked into the door and only had to take one look at him until he realized what he was needed for.

"Man, I can't believe that you still have no idea how to tie these things," Armin said teasingly, sticking his tongue out slightly at Eren. Eren was blushing. He was always given a hard time whenever he needed to have it tied. He would always look for some sort of excuse, such as he was lazy, he "broke" his hand/arm, he jammed one of his fingers, or his hands hurt too much from writing. Any excuse that he might have used, Armin saw right through. After the first few times, he had picked up on them.

"Yeah, yeah," he said with his arms crossed, it was obvious that he was flustered. He was always like this whenever he had to ask for help.

"It's alright," Armin said after he had finished tying it. "you should probably figure out how to do it soon though. I won't be here forever to tie your tie." Eren rolled his eyes and mumbled a quiet "thank you," under his breath. Armin chuckled a little and walked out the door, shutting it on the way out. As he had walked out of the room, Eren had grabbed a brush and started to brush out his hair. It was rather easy, considering that his hair wasn't that long. It was very easy and it never really took him long to do that. After he had combed it out, he slipped on his shoes and looked at himself in the mirror, glancing at a few areas that could use improvement.

The bags under his eyes started to get increasingly noticeable. The bags started to become darker the more sleep deprived he became. He would need to use something of Mikasa's to make that go away. The next thing that he noticed were his fingernails that were uneven and bitten down to nubs. The stress of getting something done was really starting to get to him; he would always bite his fingernails when he couldn't think of anything to write. He was going to have to fix those before he left the house. The last thing that he noticed about himself was that he was a lot thinner than he normally was. He hadn't eaten anything in the past few days besides the dinner than Mikasa had heated up.

He couldn't do anything to change it.

Eren fixed his hair a little bit, walked out of his room, grabbed his phone, and headed down the stairs where both Mikasa and Armin were waiting for him.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Mikasa ask in her monotone voice, standing up from where she was sitting. She looked rather elegant, the black and red dress that she wore suited her rather well. The scarf was a nice accent to the black. Armin also looked pretty well groomed. His immaculate blonde hair popped out due to the black suit he was wearing. It suited him.

"Yeah, I think." Eren said, fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt. Mikasa had looked at the both of the men before nodding slowly.

"Alright, then if everyone is ready, let's go." She had slipped on her shoes and opened the door, making her way to her car. Well, I guess Mikasa's going to drive this time. Eren thought as he had gotten into the passenger seat of the car. Mikasa had a rather nice car, he never had bothered to figure out what kind it was though. All he knew was that it had the Ford logo on it and that it was grey.

Mikasa started the car, and the middle of one of his songs came on. Eren stuck out his tongue. It wasn't his most favorite song that he had wrote. There were plenty of others that he liked a lot more than this one, but this one had turned out to be strangely huge, especially in the U.S. and Japan. Armin had unbuckled his seatbelt and turned it up a little. It always had confused Eren why Armin had always buckled up so early. Sometimes they wouldn't even pull out of the driveway and Armin would have been telling Eren to buckle up. Mikasa as well. It was alright to him, however. He appreciated the fact that they cared about his health.

"So, where is this concert even at again?" Eren questioned, looking out the window as Mikasa started to pull out of the driveway. She shrugged and motioned towards her purse. He had assumed that the tickets to this concert were in her purse, so he had opened it and read the name of it on the ticket. "It says that the 'Riadall Orchestra' is performing at 'Venus Hall' with special guest... 'Levi Ackerman.' Ha, he has the same last name as you Mikasa!" Eren exclaimed as he put the tickets back in her purse. "Maybe this guy is related to you, who knows! Small world, isn't it?" Mikasa was still paying attention to the road. Although, he could see a small smile starting to form on her face.

"Well, you never really know..." she said, turning the corner and stopping at the red light. "There are many different people in the world that have the same last name as me and there is a slim possibility that everyone with the same last name is related to me." Eren shrugged and looked down at the radio, checking the time on it quickly. It was 7:15 PM and the concert was going to start in a half hour.

"Levi must have been the name that you forgot earlier." he looked over to his adopted sister and watched her as she nodded. He knew that she probably wasn't going to say anything more, so he didn't push it much.

"So Eren, how's working on your new song? Is it coming along well?" Armin asked, a smile on his face and a kind look in his bright blue eyes. Eren sighed and shook his head, rubbing his eyebrows as he had thought of the song.

"It's not coming along too well. It's taking me so long to figure out how to make a beat or what lyrics to use." He said and looked right at Armin. Armin's face held a little bit of sympathy for the green-eyed man.

"I'm sure you'll figure out something, Eren. I know how much this next song means to you, so I really hope that you can finish this. When is it supposed to be out by?" Eren thought back to when his producer said the day was. When was the day? Eren thought, a confused look on his face.

"I can't really remember right now, but if I'm right, it should be sometime in August. So... in the next few months maybe? I'm not sure."

Armin nodded as he turned back to looking out the window. It wasn't a shocker that he wasn't going to engage further in conversation, Armin usually was the shy one that didn't really want to talk unless he needed to. It didn't bother Eren though, he was very kind to everyone. Armin had also opened up to Mikasa and Eren when they were in grade school. He was the kid that was bullied a lot, and Eren and Mikasa had always stood up for him whenever they were around and they saw the kids picking on him. Eventually, they stopped. Since then, the three of them were stuck like glue. Although, Eren always did feel bad whenever he had thought of the three of them living together now.

He knew that Mikasa and Armin didn't ask for him to be famous, and it was really hard at times. They were always being... documented. Reporters had always ambushed them to see if rumors about Eren were true, and paparazzi would take pictures of them whenever they were in public doing something either casually or importantly. They hadn't asked for his lifestyle, and Eren was still confused on why they were still sticking around. He was thankful for them however. He wouldn't have his life any other way. Mikasa waved her hand in front of Eren, trying to get his attention. (Seeing as it was, he had zoned off.) Eren jolted a little and looked around, seeing that they were already at Venus Hall.

Glancing over at the clock, Eren unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, stretching a little bit before he looked up at the massiveness and the beauty of the entire hall. He had never been here before, considering all that he had really performed in was stadiums. He hadn't been booked in any concert halls before, or even been in one for that matter. It was a pretty big treat for him to get to see the orchestra and that special guest. He had heard about Levi before, but he had never seen or heard anything that he has performed. Was he any good? Mikasa and Armin might know, but Eren himself wasn't sure.

As he was gaping at the loveliness of the hall, a hand was placed on his coat and proceeded to drag Eren towards the entrance. He figured that it was Mikasa, because Armin really wouldn't lay a hand on him unless it was a friendly gesture or if it was needed. "We're going to be late if you keep staring at it." Eren nodded slowly as Mikasa let go of him and motioned for him to follow. He closed his eyes briefly before he pushed the doors of Venus Hall. The doors wouldn't budge. Eren tried pushing a few more times until Mikasa looked back at him. She sighed and shook her head, opening the door that Eren was struggling with.

He had been pushing the door when he should have pulled it. Eren blushed massively and walked inside the hall. It was massive, it was not like anything that he's performed at before. As he was admiring the hall, he had unknowingly stumbled into someone. Snapping back into reality, he quickly began to start apologizing. As soon as he was about to open his mouth, however, he had become speechless. The person that he had just bumped into was a lot shorter than he was. He had short black hair that fell over his face perfectly. His narrow, grey eyes gave him a very intimidating look, but his facial features were rather soft and made him look rather bored. He had a nice build, he was muscular, but at a modest amount.

His outfit was neat, it was obvious that this man wasn't an audience member. He was dressed in a black tuxedo. He had almost a cape-like thing at the end of his jacket, Eren could never remember what they were called. He was wearing white gloves that had a little gold button that made sure that they had stayed closed. He had a bow for a violin in his hand, and rosin was in the other. The man looked rather nice, and it was clear to Eren now that this man must be a part of the orchestra. To finish his outfit, he was wearing a white cravat right below his neck.

The man was staring at Eren now, as if waiting for something. He hadn't realized that he had been staring at him the entire time. The man shook his head.

"Tch. Pardon me." He said. He walked passed Eren briskly and tried to avoid everyone possible. Eren stared at him, and then looked back at the spot he was. The man had dropped his rosin when he had bumped into Eren. Eren quickly picked it up and started to push through the crowd.

"Excuse me, sir! Sir!" Eren shouted once he had completely caught up with him. He was staring directly at Eren.

Eren was staring into his eyes and handed the man the rosin. "Y-you dropped this when I bumped into you." The man narrowed his eyes slightly and took the rosin.

"Do you have a speech impediment, kid?" The man had asked, staring at Eren directly in the eyes. Eren's eyes widened and he quickly and he shook his head.

"No, sir. What makes you think that?" The man had straightened his cravat and stared right at him, ignoring the background noise of the people in the lobby talking.

"Well, let's get our facts straight. The first one, I'm not. Secondly, when you had tried to talk to me earlier, you tried to talk to me but you ended up staring at me the entire time instead of apologizing like a normal, civilized person. The last fact is that you just stuttered when you were just talking to me. Don't call me 'sir', it sounds too formal. You may call me Levi. What's your name, kid?" Levi asked, staring at Eren. Eren had looked at him and slowly said.

"Eren... my name is Eren Jaeger, it's nice to meet you si- I mean Levi." Levi nodded and inspected Eren.

Eren was a dimwit in Levi's eyes, he wasn't sure if he was dropped on his head as a kid or not. Whatever it might have been, it didn't matter now. Levi wasn't going to deny, this Eren kid was actually rather good looking. He had dashing green eyes, his hair was nicely groomed. He looked a little scrawny though, Levi had thought that he needed to gain weight. His outfit was very well put together, it was a little more casual than Levi's though. It didn't matter, it had suited him rather well. He had a rather small nose, it was actually kind of adorable. There was a certain gleam in his eye, Levi couldn't pin what it was. Making sure not to stare, Levi had looked over at the clock to check the time, even though he was well aware of what time it was already. Levi nodded slowly and said, "Eren Jaeger..." Levi said, pulling a slip of paper out of his jacket.

"Come see me after the show, Eren." Levi said, with a rather sly smile on his face. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you." Levi had turned around and walked backstage, Eren wasn't aware that they were that close to backstage. Eren looked down at the slip of paper. It was... a pass? Orchestra concerts have passes? Sure, it is a concert, but why would an orchestra concert need one? Does anyone else even have one? Eren mentally stopped asking questions and shoved the slip into his pocket. He should probably be heading back to Mikasa and Armin, he was surprised that Mikasa hadn't sent someone out to go find him. Eren turned around and started walking. This was going to be quite an interesting concert.


End file.
